


Animal Plushies

by TokiKurp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: Before Semi could return home for the evening, he still needed to buy Ushijima something for Valentines. Something that wasn’t chocolate since he knew the wing spiker wasn’t much into sweets; and making dinner didn’t count either. Even if Ushijima himself counted it (especially if Semi made hayashi rice).





	Animal Plushies

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY VALENTINES DAY

_ February 14th | Valentines Day | Late afternoon _

Semi pushed open the doors to the library after a long day of doing research for his upcoming paper. Looking at his phone, where the clock was just now turning to 5pm. He groaned as he rubbed his tired eyes, he’d been in the library since lunch and now it was time for dinner. After a long day of doing research and starting the draft of his paper, he was more than ready for dinner and to sleep into the next century. 

Except, sleep would have to wait because it was Valentine's Day and also his turn to make dinner tonight. He already had a few ideas of what he could make for dinner (like hayashi rice, curry or yakisoba, maybe even picking up some sushi). Maybe he could try and convince Ushijima to go out for dinner, but would that happen? 

Probably not, but he was still going to try anyway.

But before Semi could return home for the evening, he still needed to buy Ushijima something for Valentines. Something that wasn’t chocolate since he knew the wing spiker wasn’t much into sweets; and making dinner didn’t count either. Even if Ushijima himself counted it (especially if Semi made hayashi rice).

‘ _ Maybe I’ll find something on my way home. _ ’ Semi thought as he started to head home, taking his time tonight to look at what the stores had on display. And hopefully he could find something for a good price, because being a college student on a budget sucked.

The streets were busy with last minute buyers rushing from store to store to find the perfect gift. Semi stopped and looked up at the sign of a bakery, a line out the door and wrapping around the building. People buying chocolate for their significant other, some looking nervous and checking their watches and phones at the time. They were obviously nervous about not making it in time to surprise their spouses. 

“Should have gotten it earlier or I don’t know, make it yourself.” Semi mumbled to himself, continuing his way down the street. Again, thankfully Ushijima wasn’t into sweets and then again, if he’d give his boyfriend something sweet he would have made it himself, for it would feel more special that way. 

And his Grandma had a REALLY good chocolate recipe. 

Semi continued his way down the busy street and passed two more hectic bakeries when a display caught his attention. He stopped and looked at the display of plush animals holding hearts. They looked cute and the messages on the hearts were as well.

_ You make me jump for joy! _

_ Hoo loves you? I do! _

_ You make my heart sing! _

“Hm. Cute.” Maybe he could get Ushijima one of these animals. Semi headed inside and found the store was busy, but nothing like outside. He spotted the animals and looked at each one, trying to find the perfect one for his beloved. He stopped when he caught sight of an ox and couldn’t help but chuckle. He did notice they had tons of animals, but wasn’t expecting to see an ox. He was going to settle for the cow, but maybe not anymore.

“Can I help you with something tonight, sir?” An employee came up and asked Semi.

“Uh yeah, I’m interested in the ox plush up there.” Semi responded, pointing up at the ox plush. 

“Excellent choice!” The woman smiled, pulling out a notepad and wrote down the request. “Would you like a custom message on the heart?”

“It doesn’t come with it’s own message?” 

“It does, but you can put your own custom message if you’d like.” She explained with a smile. “A lot of people do enjoy the animal puns, but a lot of them would just prefer a simple message that’s straight to the point.”

“I know at least two people who would appreciate those puns.” Semi comment, Tendou and Yamagata coming right to his mind. “Does a custom message cost extra?”

“It doesn’t.” 

Thank goodness.

“Okay sounds good. Umm, ‘I love you’ will do. He’s a simple guy.” Semi responded as the women wrote the phrase down. 

As he passed to go pay for the plush, Semi notice the cow and chuckled. It was cute, but the ox won him over (oh and look, there was an eagle as well). As he paid, the woman, the one who had written down his order, worked on message. To his surprise, the plush wasn’t as expensive as Semi had thought. He was expecting it to be 3200 yen or more, but it was actually just about 1000 yen. 

“Surprised?” The store manager chuckled after seeing Semi’s reaction to the amount. “We have a sale going on for Valentine's Day and the plushies are originally 4800 yen, but we knocked them down to 1000 for this special day. So students like you could get your special someone something that isn’t chocolate.” The man smiled.

“And you’re a lifesaver.” Semi responded as the woman came up.

“All done!” She announced, placing the box on the counter and closing the top. “Happy Valentines Day!”   
  
“Thank you! Happy Valentines to you too!” Semi thanked them with a wave and rushed to head home.

* * *

After what seemed like an hour of walking home, Semi finally returned to their shared apartment he calls home with Ushijima. As he was walking up the stairs, Semi made his decision on dinner and was already making a list in his head on what he needed to grab. But first, he wanted to give Ushijima his gift before heading to the store. He walked in and set the box down, before removing his shoes.

“I’m home!” Semi called out, placing his shoes next to Ushijima’s.

“Welcome back, Eita!” Ushijima greeted back. “I’m in the kitchen!”

Semi walked into the kitchen and was surprised when he saw Ushijima standing by the stove, making dinner. Raising an eyebrow, Semi put the box down before walking over to the wing spiker, wrapping his arms around him.

“I thought tonight was my turn to cook.” Semi smirked, well so much for making hayashi rice. Ushijima chuckled as he looked at Semi, placing a kiss on the top of his head.

“It is, but I wanted to make you dinner since you were at the library all afternoon. I imagined you’d be tired so I decided to make cook tonight.” Ushijima responded as Semi hummed in response, smelling dinner as it was being cooked.

“You’re right, I am tired, but I still would have made you dinner anyway. I was planning on making your favorite tonight.” Semi responded, pouting up at the wing spiker (who just kissed that pouty face away). 

“You can make that tomorrow, but for tonight, we’re having katsudon.”

“Smells good, can’t wait to eat.” Semi smiled while placing a kiss on Ushijima’s cheek. “Oh, I stopped at a shop on the way home and got you your Valentine's Day gift. And it’s not chocolate, there was no way in hell I was going to stand in those lines.”

“Bakeries crazy?”

“Yes.”

“I noticed the ones near us were busy. But you didn’t have to get me anything, Eita. I have everything I want. And that includes you.” Ushijima said, flipping over the meat to cook on the other side.

“I know, but I still wanted to get you something. Plus I found a great deal!” Semi announced, tearing away from the wing spiker and going back to the box he had set down. Ushijima turned around to see what Semi bought him. Opening the box up, the setter pulled out the ox and held it up.

“Happy Valentines Day, Wakatoshi.” Semi grinned. Ushijima blinked, looking at the ox and the message on it that read, “ _ I love you! _ ”.

“Well, looks like we found the same shop because,” Ushijima started as he opened a cabinet and pulled out the same box Semi had on the floor. “I got you one too.”

The boyfriends stared at each other for a moment, before Semi laughed. “Oh my god, did you really?”

“I did.” Ushijima said as he opened the box and pulled out a fox, making Semi laugh again. His message read, “ _ The only setter I’ll ever need in my life! _ ” and of course, volleyball was included somehow.  

“I mean hey, 1000 yen is a great deal.” Semi chuckled as the two exchanged their plushies. “We’ll need to find a good place to display them.”

“Maybe this’ll be the reason we finally order that bookshelf we’ve been meaning to order.” The wing spiker pointed out. 

“Hmmm yeah probably. But I think,” The setter started, taking the ox from Ushijima and walking over to their coffee table, setting them down together. “I think the coffee table will be a good spot for now.”

Ushijima walked over and wrapped his arms around Semi, looking down at the two plushies together on the table. “I have to agree.”

Ushijima grabbed Semi’s chin and turned the setter’s head torwards him, placing a kiss on Semi’s lips. “Happy Valentine’ Days, Eita. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Semi smiled, kissing Ushijima back.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me about the title because I don't even know ¯\\_(ᐛ)_/¯
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this and please leave a kudos if you did! And why not leave me a comment? I enjoy getting feedback and hearing what your favorite part is makes me happy. It also makes me feel good as a writer ♡
> 
> Come chat with me over at my Tumblr or Twitter, @TokiKurp ♡
> 
> Thank you again for reading and I hope to see you again when I post another piece soon!


End file.
